Always the Seeker's Fault
by ribbons and chains
Summary: I decided to make this the story where I put all of my Quidditch related oneshots. Oneshot #2 is up. "Ugh, Boys and Their Rivalries"
1. Always the Seeker's Fault

Always the Seeker's Fault

"Nice going, Higgs! You lost us a match to a stupid first year!"

"Well how was I supposed to know he could dive like that?! I thought the bloody idiot would crash!" Terrence Higgs attempted to defend himself.

"And? Why did you pull out? You could have done it too!" Flint snarled.

"No! I would have crashed, and you know it! Then you would have been down a seeker."

"Yeah. But you didn't have to veer off like you did! You looked ready to faint like a little girl. You could have pulled up a bit and gone at a different angle." One of the Beaters, Adrain Pucey, unkindly pointed out. "Could've snatched it right out from in front of him while he was performing his cute little broom trick." All of them rolled their eyes. Terrence scowled at the older boy. He'd also thought of that, but a little too late.

"He was acting like a bloody circus performer..." Somebody muttered.

Before he could lash out at Pucey, Montague laughed.

"Aye, you're right about that mate. Did you see him, though? He coughed up the snitch. I think I heard Malfoy call him a tree frog or something on my way in here."

"What did he do?" another of Terrace's teammates asked.

"Potter fell off his broom and looked like he was going to be sick. He coughed up the snitch." Flint smirked. He proceeded to do an exaggerated rendition of Harry Potter retching, complete with an extremely sick look. The whole team roared with laughter.

"Potter's never going to live this down!" Montague choked out.

The laughter took a few minutes to die down.

Then something occurred to Flint.

"I do _not_ look forward to seeing Snape tomorrow in Potions."

The entire team groaned.

"Aye, I can agree with you there. But still, maybe we can have a bit of fun with this tree frog business. Since we didn't _win_..." The entire team glared at Higgs once more.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't my fault?!"

"You aren't going to change our minds. We lost because you didn't catch the snitch. You weren't fast enough. If any team loses, it's always the seeker's fault."

A/N: Just something random I thought up while I was bored. Tell me what you think! Please R&R!


	2. Ugh, Boys and Their Rivalries

"Hahaha

"Hahaha! Did you see Weasley's face when he saw our new brooms?" Flint laughed.

"Yeah!" Montague said stupidly. He turned to face the Weasley twins. "You Weasleys could only hope to have brooms as good as these!"

Fred took a step forward. "You're laughing now, you stupid gits, but one day you'll be jealous of us because we have real talent and real friends, not some slimy snakes who sneak behind each other's backs."

Montague stepped up to glare at Fred eye to eye. Fred would have loved to hex the stupid idiot until he was blue in the face. Surprisingly, however, Flint, who liked a fight probably more than the average person, stepped in.

"Come on. We've got to practice and get Malfoy trained up for the match coming up." Flint turned to Oliver Wood. "Next time we see you, you'll be getting your butts kicked on the pitch."

The rest of the Slytherin team laughed as they strode away.

.x.X.x.

Despite his internal anger, Oliver managed to hold himself in check. He was angry for three reasons: the Slytherins had insulted two of his best friends' family, they actually thought they could beat Gryffindor in a Quidditcb match, and they had screwed up his carefully planned out training schedule!

.x.X.x.

"Stupid bludger!" Oliver growled as the Gryffindor trudged up to the castle. "It wouldn't leave Harry alone. And then the bloody thing breaks his arm. And now he has to regrow all of the bones!"

"Actually, it's Lockhart's fault that Harry has to regrow his bones. If he had just let Harry go see Madam Pomfrey, Harry would be here with us." George pointed out.

"He was only trying to help..." Alicia said dreamily. Angelina nodded and smiled before bowing heads together with Alicia. Katie just rolled her eyes as mutterings of "Lockhart this" and "Lockhart that" began to drift past their ears. Katie seemed to be the only girl not swept up in the "Lockhart Craze".

"You know what..."

"What?" Fred turned to George.

"I bet you the Slytherins did it."

Katie just sighed as the three boys spun crazy stories about how the Slytherins could have done it. "Ugh, boys."


End file.
